


Voicework

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, NB, Nonbinary, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: where jinx is a voice actor and jong directs smoothie commercials“Well, it’s easy, with someone as good as you directing me,” Jinx says. His voice is low and smooth and Jonghyun practically melts, slouching down a few inches in his spinny chair. Frick.“Thanks,” he squeaks.tumblrtw for some dysphoria talks





	Voicework

"Mmm… that was good, really good,” Jonghyun hums. He looks over his notes for the commercial, all of the little variations he wanted Jinx to try today. They’re almost done. “Can you give me just one more set of the last line?” he asks. “Really hit that second ‘beautiful,’ you know, like, _beaut_ iful, okay? And you can actually go a little bit slower.” **  
**

“Oh,” Jinx says. His voice is a little surprised over the phone connection and Jonghyun can hear the smile in it. He bites his lip as he imagines it, squeezing his eyes shut before he gets too lost in his crush. He’s working here. He doesn’t need to be thinking of thick lips and pleased wrinkles at the corners of Jinx’s eyes. “Yeah, yeah, no problem,” Jinx says. Jonghyun shakes himself quickly back into focus and checks the audio levels of everything before Jinx starts.

“And this is… take twenty-three,” Jinx hums. “Always beautiful smoothies, for an always _beaut_ iful you,” he beams next. His voice is light, feminine, the tone and pitch Jonghyun has grown used to for their sessions. Then he repeats the line the same way, and then he repeats it again with a little more inflection on the second “always” as well. Jonghyun nods after each one. He thinks he likes the second one the most.

“Alright,” he says, looking up from his notes and leaning closer to the mic so Jinx can hear him better. “That was perfect, thank you, Jinx. Always perfect.” Always perfect, always wonderful. Jonghyun feels his cheeks heating up just from Jinx’s flattered little chuckle.

“Well, it’s easy, with someone as good as you directing me,” he says. His voice is low and smooth and Jonghyun practically melts, slouching down a few inches in his spinny chair. Frick.

“Thanks,” he squeaks. He’s so hopeless with this crush, honestly. He knows Jinx always flirts back with him during their recording sessions but if he ever did decide to ask Jonghyun out, Jonghyun is sure that he would implode.

“Hey, so, Jonghyun?” Jinx says quietly. “I was, um. I was gonna ask, like.” He’s hesitant now, voice less deep and more natural, his regular speaking voice. Jonghyun inhales sharply, eyes wide. What the fuck. What in the _fuck._ He can’t be doing this _now,_ there’s no fucking _way_ the universe would do that--

“Can you call me Eunsook, today?” he asks. “I know we’re done here, but, I don’t know. I thought I was good with Jinx today but it’s been giving me more dysphoria than normal, you know? And I have another call and some emails after this that I have to deal with with people that… you know, don’t know.”

“Oh,” Jonghyun says softly. Oh. Oh. Okay. Yes. This makes much more sense. He straightens up, pushing his bangs out of his face. “Yeah, of course, Sookie,” he says. He smiles gently as he says it because he knows that after so long as a voice actor Eunsook can pick up on little differences in his voice as well. “You know you can always just tell me.” She doesn’t need to ask his permission to use the right gender, especially on days where even her stage name is too much for her. These two enbies look out for each other.

“Thanks, Jung,” Eunsook says. Jonghyun feels his heart fluttering at both her breathy sigh of relief _and_ his second name. He loves when Eunsook loves their little similarities, and when he can comfort her by just existing. She’s speaking just a touch higher than usual, too; not her smoothie lady voice, but the more natural, comfortable one that feels the best for her when she’s able to be feminine. Jonghyun loves it.

“Okay, so,” he says. He props his chin in his hand and smiles softly at his fingers. “I’ll call you next week for the online promos?” he asks. “Same time?” His favorite time of the week.

“Oh, about that,” Eunsook says. Jonghyun hears a soft snap too like she just remembered something and hums curiously. “That day I have some stuff to do in your city,” Eunsook says. “So I was thinking I could just come to the building and record there instead? Would that be okay?”

“Like. In person?” Jonghyun asks. His voice comes out a little cracked and he coughs, clearing his throat away from the mic. His face is heating up again. Shit.

“Yeah,” Eunsook says. “I’d be driving right passed the building, so.” Jonghyun assumes she shrugged there. He also assumes that he’s supposed to be replying, but his face is in his hands, a flush all the way up and heating his hands even. Holy frick. He can just _imagine_ it, imagine _her_ \--soft and round and sweet, plump lips and lazy smile, gentle hands touching Jonghyun’s waist in their hello hug, her cologne musky and stuffing up his nose, her standing behind the glass and watching him with dark eyes, listening to him and nodding, her--

“Jonghyun?” she asks, and Jonghyun blinks, suddenly snapped back into reality. Shit.

“Oh, uh, yeah, yeah,” he says immediately, fumbling to speak into the mic. The last time she was here in person he almost went nonverbal from his nerves and he was blushed pink the whole time, but, “of course,” he says. “That would be great.” That would be _wonderful._

“Okay,” she smiles. There's a soft laugh in her voice that has Jonghyun melting even more. “Maybe we can grab a coffee or something after,” she adds. Jonghyun doesn’t reply; he’s pretty sure that his heart just stopped. A coffee. With Eunsookie. Together. The two of them. Like a _date._ Fuck.

“Uh huh,” he says weakly, his voice making the noise for him. He nods too, his brain obviously more dazed han he feels. “Sure.”

“Okay,” Eunsook says again. “Then I’ll get Taem to edit this session up and email it to you now, okay?” she says. “It’ll get to you within the hour.”

“Mmhmm,” Jonghyun says blankly. Taemin is. Important. In this whole job thing that they have together. He can’t seem to remember why. He’ll probably remember in an hour when he gets the email with… the other thing that he doesn’t remember. “Bye,” he says.

“Bye, Jungie,” Eunsook chirps. Her line cuts out and Jonghyun kind of just sits there in his chair, his own line still running, his own heart barely thudding in his ears.

After a long, long moment, he kind of melts all the way off of his chair and sits against the drawers in the recording desk.

“Heck,” he whispers.   
  
All of his emotions come back to him at once in the form of a violent blush and a smile so wide it threatens to split open his face.


End file.
